


25 Days (more or less) of an Election Campaign

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Community: je_holiday, Elections, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not supposed to be a love story. It started with a simple plotting on Nino’s side, and ended up being a large mess of an election campaign being caught up in the exchange of fires from the campaign managers more than their candidates; enveloped in political (and personal) candidate and non-candidate rumors, burglary, jealousy, friendship building, and more bickering (Student Council Election!AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days (more or less) of an Election Campaign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/gifts).



> \- Beta-ed by [tangiblewhimsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy). Any remaining mistakes are mine.  
> \- Has implied sexual situations, profanities, kissing. And an extreme case of denial that makes someone pull out his or her own hair. Proceed at your own risk.

Flyers printed on pink and light blue papers were tacked on bulletin boards everywhere while flags of blue and red could be spotted instantaneously without even turning a corner. Whispers of who to vote on the most exciting presidential election their college had ever held could be heard and Nino smirked to himself when he knew the inevitable: his victory.

He encountered Jun, holding what appeared to be campaign paraphernalia and noticed how his smile turned into a scowl when he saw Nino.

“You’re gonna regret this, Ninomiya.”

“Accept that you’re already going down, Matsumoto. It’s easier that way.” Nino smirked as Jun purposely bumped into his shoulder as he passed the hall.

This was a war.

 

 **(25.2)** [again]

This was not a love story.

In fact, this was a story about Ninomiya Kazunari’s careful annoyance strategy for a certain Matsumoto Jun. It didn’t matter if Jun's people found it over the top or something else. Nino was Nino and he’d do what it took to get what he wanted.

It started out very simple…

 

**(-12)**

From Nino’s sources (a.k.a. Nakamaru Yuichi, backed up by an Aiba Masaki), Jun was planning on volunteering to become Sakurai Sho’s campaign manager for the upcoming Student Council election as he ran for President. Nino deduced that this might have to do with Sho being ‘tappable’ (Nino had harbored a crush on him, too, until Sho had started talking about economics and economics alone on their first and last date) but knowing Jun, it might be deeper than just that.

Wanting to annoy Jun for the rest of this semester at least, he made his way to Sho immediately, knowing that the older student still had a slight crush on him (or on his cute little ‘hamburger’ hands). He immediately got the position since Sho believed that Nino had wonderful insights.

If only Sho knew what his real mission was.

 

**(-8)**

It took a bottle of water for a panting-panicky-incoherent Nakamaru to become understandable.

Jun was now Ohno Satoshi’s, another presidential candidate’s, campaign manager.

Nino became more determined to ruin them, actually beginning to take Sho’s campaign seriously.

 

**(3)**

Nino made a campaign slogan for Sho.: _‘Soar to the betterment of your future with me.’_ , which was a play on Sho’s first name, sort of cheesy, and disgusting as hell but coupled with Sho’s undeniably charming eyes, great posture, and a swoon-worthy voice, it actually sounded bearable and even better than Nino could possibly ever imagine.

They campaigned on Jun’s class and the horror on the man’s face was priceless. Jun immediately fixed his expression into a poker face, but Nino knew that showing what kind of leader Sho could be by means of speech would soon crumble Jun. Sho detailed his platform with ease, and with the way Nino observed from the rest of the class, they were impressed. Nino now knew that going over Sho’s bloody script for a whole night, sacrificing a night of _Legend of Zelda_ , was worth it.

Sho ended with a bang and Nino could not help but grin at Jun when his defined eyebrows furrowed. When they said their thanks to the professor in charge, Nino winked Jun’s way saying, “looking forward to Ohno Satoshi’s campaign, Jun-pon” before he exited the class.

 

**(4)**

Campaign managers were allowed to skip classes to accompany their candidates but Nino wouldn’t skip out on Labor Law. He needed to know his rights, whether he became a lawyer or a cashier at the nearest Lawson convenience store. So he was there when the Ohno faction asked for permission to campaign on their class.

Nino couldn’t find the right adjective to describe Ohno but leader-material wasn’t one of them. Ohno usually dozed off, only to be awakened by the blaring speaker beside him and picked on his nose while Jun was busy introducing him and showing clips of Ohno’s accomplishments (and judging from the way those hips moved in one dance video, Nino would say that Ohno was a pretty accomplished man).

What he didn’t expect was Ohno’s aura to change immediately when he started taking the center stage: his bored look already wiped away, his serene and calm persona exemplified. He probably spoke less than Sho did but the determination and power behind every single word was no less.

Jun was the last to leave the room, winking at Nino before saying, “What do you think of our future President’s speech?” before he left, leaving no time for Nino to think about a counterattack.

Nino didn’t even notice his pen broke until his seatmate Yasuda offered him tissue to wipe the ink that bled over his left hand.

 

**(7)**

A week in and the Election Committee conducted a preliminary survey on which candidate the college preferred to become a president. A normal student would see that candidate A was 37 votes higher than candidate B.

If you have a best friend on the Election Committee however, you’d learn that candidate A was Ohno Satoshi, which only meant that Sho was losing.

Nino was losing.

“Don’t sweat it, Nino. It’s only been a week. The results could still change. Besides, it’s only 37 votes!” Aiba, the Election Chairman, told him so cheerfully that Nino had to glare at his friend’s misplaced enthusiasm.

Nino thought about it for a while. He’d need an ace; some dirt on Ohno Satoshi once he exploited all of Sho’s strengths.

And he would get it.

 

**(8)**

Nino knew that he shouldn’t feel guilty because Nakamaru believed in some rumor that Nino could make anyone fall in love with him just by kissing them. There were various versions of this campus folklore: needless to say, the formula was: Nino + kiss (before-during-after-whatever) = someone in love.

But he couldn’t bring himself to be sorry for Maru when he volunteered to do the investigation of a certain Ohno Satoshi because he was apparently afraid that Nino would kiss Kamenashi. Nino wanted to point out that Kame was dating Maru and not him, and that Kame surely knew that Maru wasn’t only sexy in the four seconds before and after his shower but he shut up for a greater cause. He would get dirt from the opponent’s presidential campaign after all.

 

**(10.1)**

“Ohno Satoshi. Majoring in Communication Arts. Drama Club President. He’s not really known for anything notorious: he sleeps during class, he gets sunburns due to some secret hobby, has been thinking of shifting to Fine Arts, and—this one is not on the official information but I think he likes nipples.”

“You mean he likes breasts.”

“Yes, generally. But I’m pretty sure it’s the nipples.” Nino raised a brow and urged Maru to continue.

“He sort of ignored a girl with a C-cup but did a double-take on a girl with an A-cup, but has protruding nipples.”

Nino could already hear the gears in his head turning, akin to Sho’s when he’s in deep thought about putting Economics-related things in his speech. “Do you think he’ll bother with genders when it comes to nipples?”

“I don’t know,” Maru gulped, maybe sensing something extremely weird at Nino’s question. Nino couldn’t blame him. “Maybe you could try?”

He would do just that.

 

**(10.2)**

Nino showed Ohno his nipples when he cornered Ohno in the men’s bathroom.

They instantly became friends.

 

**(12)**

If not for Ohno smelling like saltwater from time to time, Nino would’ve liked him more. But nothing could beat Nino’s resolve now – if it meant achieving his goal.

> 2012/09/27 13:21  
>  From: Ninomiya Kazunari  
>  Sub: standby
> 
> **we’re in position. take pictures once you see me move.**
> 
>  
> 
> 2012/09/27 13:23  
>  From: Maru - LegMa  
>  Sub: Re: standby
> 
> **OK**  
> 

**(13)**

“Nino. What the hell is this?!” Sho asked angrily as he slammed a printed article from the infamous campus gossip website onto a desk. Written on the Headlines was _“A Presidential Candidate Gay?”_ coupled with three pictures. The first one was of Ohno and Nino, sitting on the bench and laughing. The second one showed that Ohno’s hand was absentmindedly placed on Nino’s thigh, as Nino seemed to playfully smack Ohno in the chest. In the third picture, both of them were standing already, Nino groping Ohno’s butt while the latter seemed extremely pleased about the attention.

Nino fought back his smile: Maru takes damn good pictures. He scanned the article briefly, reading the lines _“…it seems that Sakurai Sho’s campaign manager is having a deep relationship with Ohno Satoshi…stay tuned as we ask for candidate Sakurai’s opinion about the issue.”_

“You do know that I did it for you, right?” Nino replied, “Ohno Satoshi is now over. You’re going to be Campus President. The school is not exactly open-minded about this stuff.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.”

“I’m not dating him if that’s what you want to know.” Nino didn’t want a jealous Sho to be paranoid and kick him out of his campaign team suddenly. “I like you more, Sho-chan.”

Sho blushed for a second but his fuming features still didn’t mellow down. He took a deep sigh as he stated, “I’m asking if you’re still dedicated to my campaign and that I’m not breeding a snake here, ready to leave me hanging when I need him the most.”

Nino didn’t know what to do with Sho’s accusations. Sure, he didn’t do the deed for Sho alone per se, but he cared enough for Sho (and acted on it too) that Nino had assumed Sho at least considered him as a true friend.

“I’m offended,” Nino stated flatly, his eyes laced with hurt as he stared at Sho.

“I’m sorry.” Sho apologized sincerely, his anger significantly replaced by nervousness. “It’s just that you’re the closest friend I ever had and the fact that you might betray me didn’t even enter my mind until I saw the article and I didn’t know—“ Nino cut him off with a hug, patting Sho’s back and reassuring him that Nino would get Sho to win no matter what.

Nino meant it.

 

**(14)**

Nino felt guilty that Ohno didn’t even blame him or ignored him just like any normal people in jeopardy would. He was just there, smiling at Nino like he didn’t just encounter the worst scandal of his life.

“Why should I avoid you? You’re my friend.” Nino just felt his gut being ripped out.

It didn’t last long, though, since people around him were already talking about voting for Sho.

 

**(17.1)**

Nino knew that things could get wilder when he got himself into the spotlight. He was anticipating Jun’s counterattack and prepared Sho’s future speech about the future rumors (even the gay rumors, should Jun decide to take the same route as he did).

But he never doubted his choices: whether it be taking up Legal Management or having Aiba as your best friend or volunteering for Sho’s campaign. He was always a winner. This time was no different and he knew it based on the bitter expression Jun wore two days ago when they passed each other in the corridor.

What he didn’t expect was people congratulating him, and a swarm of ladies showing him their love and devotion by bringing a tarpaulin with the words _OHMIYA FOREVER!_ loudly printed on it, with a ridiculous heart mark serving as a frame for the three pictures taken from the school’s gossip blog on its center.

“We’ll support your relationship, Ninomiya-san!” Girl A said. Followed by a deafening chorus of “We support you too!” from girls B, C, D…Nino lost count.

_What the hell is going on?_

 

**(17.2)**

“Jun-kun!”

Jun turned to look behind him and saw Nino waiting for him outside the Computer Lab where they held Computer 201 (the only class they shared where Nino was busy harassing him in their private chat room while Jun returned the favor by blocking Nino’s ID), equipped with a cavity-giving sweet smile, bright enough to make anyone cringe.

“Why did you block me?”

“Because I’m actually doing the seatwork.” Jun crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Nino knew that his company was unwanted and felt something comparable to sadness about it. He got over this unwanted feeling at once to whip out what he'd been holding for the last 80 minutes.

“ _Ohmiya?_ Really? You even gave us a freaking squish name like its some known fandom?” Nino said.

“I did not know you are such a fan of such things yourself to know the terminologies, Nino. Do you ship Mario and Luigi or something similar?”

“First, I know the terminologies because playing RPG forces you to. And second, eww. I do not ship Mario with anyone, not even Princess Peach.”

“Whatever,” Jun replied, clearly uninterested in Mario’s pair possibilities. “All I can say is, you reap what you sow. I’m not the one who put that relationship scandal in motion, you did. I just made the necessary repairs to salvage Ohno’s campaign.” Jun smiled as he said the next line, “I didn’t expect it to have extremely positive impact on our end though.” Nino’s frown intensified.

“Listen if you have nothing else to say, I’ve got to go. I have a class in fifteen minutes.”

“Let me walk you to it.” Nino kindly offered but Jun knew that it was uncharacteristic.

“It’s in the farthest building.”

“Why do you have a class in the Fine Arts and Design Building?”

“I took a class there.”

“But you’re a Behavioral Science major!”

“I just want to take a class on Fashion Design. Look, I’m flattered that you even remembered what I’m majoring in but it’s not going to work. I cannot control your fans without shattering their dreams about the perfect couple – and that means I have to expose you as the evil campaign manager who wants to make Sakurai-senpai win. _That_ is clearly not to your advantage.”

When Jun walked away, Nino was left to ponder about his methods and how it could have backed fire.

 

**(18)**

He saw Jun and Aiba talking about something and he would’ve dismissed it until he noticed that Jun laughed, his extremely cute embarrassed laugh that one rarely sees; that laugh Nino hadn’t seen him wearing in ages. It took a minute to actually shift his attention to Aiba who had his game face on: meaning he was already flirting, ready to prey on Jun if Jun would let him.

He didn’t talk to Aiba for the rest of the day until Aiba jumped on his back after school, saying sorry for something he didn’t even know about. Nino forgives because a) it was Aiba and no one can really stay angry at Aiba for long periods of time and b) he didn’t really understand why he would be feeling _jealous_ at the realization that Jun could be dating Aiba (and it was not hard to believe too).

Nino would like to believe that he wasn't possessive over his friends ( _especially_ not Aiba, because preventing Aiba from socializing was about as effective as committing mass murder on all those cute fluffy animals that people of all ages find adorable) but if that was the case, was he just damn irritated because Aiba was socializing with his worst enemy right now? He wasn't that petty was he?

He turned in his bed, trying to will away the only other conclusion in his mind because that would mean— _no_.

 

**(19.1)**

>   
> **A MESSAGE FROM THE BUDGET COMMITTEE**
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Candidates,
> 
> We regret to inform you that the Budget Committee decided that it’s best for the candidates to cut down from the original ¥30,000 budget down to ¥15,000. The candidates themselves should shoulder any additional expenses exceeding that amount.
> 
> We apologize for any trouble this may cause. We expect your tabulations for reimbursement three (3) days after the inauguration.
> 
> The committee wishes all of you the best of luck.
> 
> Sincerely, TANAKA KOKI Budget Committee Chairman

“Why the heck did they only notify us about this now?” Nino lashed out at Sho knowing that the poor candidate wasn’t at fault for the worst news Nino had encountered since he took on the job as Sho’s campaign manager, but he was not exactly in a good mood right now. The mystery of getting jealous at the whole Aiba/Jun thing was yet to be resolved and on top of it, he now had a problem with money to spend for the rest of the campaign.

And Nino was never a nice guy when he was having money problems.

Years ago, it had been understood that once one yearns for a political position in this university, you have to make do with your own resources. But due to the recession that the whole of Japan was facing, many competent leaders backed out at being one, focusing on their studies to at least earn a scholarship while the rich kids ruled the school with no intention to improve it. Worse, the majority of the students lost interest in campus politics, therefore causing an alarmingly low number of voter turnouts in the recent years (at times, you could count the total votes a candidate received with just two hands).

So Rule No. 3783-B was put into motion in order to remedy this crisis and give candidates campaign allowance to support change. And for almost three years, this had been continuing. The university was back on track, with one of the most thrilling presidential elections their school had experienced in years currently being held, but Budget Committee Chairman Tanaka Koki had to burst their bubble by sending them a letter regarding cost-cutting by means of reducing their campaign funds.

That was so unfair.

Nino almost crumpled the letter at hand, his next destination already in mind.

 

**(19.2)**

Nino had yet to see this Tanaka Koki in his entire college life and just imagined him to be a dorky glasses guy: calculator on one hand and a pen scribbling on a spreadsheet on another. Besides, what could possibly go wrong when both Aiba and Maru (even Kame chipped in his opinion) told him that Koki was a very gentle and nice guy, right?

Wrong. The moment he entered, he wished he didn’t have the guts to storm in there alone. Tanaka Koki was no dorky glasses guy: he had his head shaved, wearing a black leather jacket with numerous metallic silver zippers that were too pointy for Nino’s taste, hanging on his shoulders. Nino decided that if Koki’s permanent glower was anything to go by, Koki gave an air of a gangster. He was suddenly very afraid for his life because his skinny body, which he trained by hours of playing his handheld game console, was not going to save him if their conversation turned out to be physical.

At least when Jun was incredibly angry, you’d still find it hot…if you were into sadomasochism.

Speaking of the devil, Jun entered Koki’s office without any preamble, escorted by Koki’s now-panicking secretary, Ueda – who Nino only remembered because of his fascination for fairies when they had Sociology 101 together.

“Tanaka-san, I—” Jun started then stopped when he noticed Nino in the room. Nino, for some reason, found Jun’s presence comforting. Their eyes locked for a while, and Nino found himself fighting a smile despite all the dilemmas he was encountering today. Jun stared back, surprised but his eyes didn’t break contact until Koki coughed, clearly annoyed that he was being ignored in his own office.

“Matsumoto-san, what can I do for you?” Koki asked, ignoring Nino like he hadn't arrived first.

“I believe that Ninomiya-san here and I have the same complaint against your rather untimely letter,” Jun replied in an extremely polite tone. “I believe that you owe us an explanation as to why you would reduce the original budget to half of what was originally promised.”

“There’s been a miscalculation on Junno’s part.”

“Taguchi-kun doesn’t make any mistakes in calculating numbers,” Jun answered and Nino could only agree. If there is anything that you can count on Taguchi for, it was the Budget Committee’s auditor being the go-to person when they’re having problems with calculations. Taguchi would always, _always_ know when something was not right with the numbers – down to the last cent (something that Nino was actually envious about but would not admit it out loud).

“I do actually.” Taguchi entered at the most opportune moment “Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi-desu~!” No one laughed at his best pun.

“Right, you don’t want puns right now, I get it.” Taguchi seated himself at the chair placed in front of the chairman’s desk. “I make miscalculations whenever the original data is wrong in the first place.”

“That isn’t called miscalculation. It’s misinformation. How the hell did you got your data wrong?”

“It’s my fault! I’m so sorry!” Ueda interrupted and bowed to them “I didn’t realize that I swapped the data for last year’s!”

“No it’s not.” Taguchi interfered. “I should’ve realized that the data was from last year. Besides, you were suffering from some serious pollen allergy.”

“So why didn’t you?” Nino spat back, incredibly annoyed at both Ueda and Taguchi right now.

“I did actually. That’s why the letter was sent to you guys.” Nino wanted to punch him.

“We cannot do anything about it.” Koki spoke. “We are truly sorry for the inconvenience this caused but we cannot possibly give out money we simply don’t have.”

“But what about—”

“You’d have to deal with your monetary problems on your own. And you cannot possibly let your candidates back out now. It’s way past that period.”

“Please tell me you didn’t tell us this right now instead of five days ago when our candidates could’ve backed out because you just found out the anomaly now, or yesterday at the earliest.” Nino decided that he hated Koki too when a smirk graced his features for a second.

Nino and Jun were escorted outside and saw the door close right before their eyes, then they sighed at the same time.

“How much did you already spend?” Nino asked Jun as they sat on the bench not far from the Budget Committee Office.

“Approximately 14,500,” Jun answered “And that’s not including the photocopying fees that I have yet to pay. Clearly, 500 yen is not going to cut it. What about you?”

“16,870,” Nino answered. “You’re still better”

“Well, it won’t be since I’m estimating the photocopying fees to be approximately 3000.” Jun said. “What should we do?”

“Die at getting part time jobs to sustain the campaign,” Nino answered.

“Maybe we’ll die due to irritation first.”

“Or maybe we should kill someone who brought this irritation in the first place. Like Taguchi-kun.”

“Add Ueda-kun to the list.”

“Maybe Tanaka Koki too…if he doesn’t kill us first.” Jun laughed at that.

“We’re getting really morbid with our plans. Perhaps we should try stealing from the Budget Committee’s office first before we throw away our lives.” Jun joked but then Nino stiffed: contemplating Jun’s idea with all seriousness that the other didn’t intend.

He calls Aiba for a favor.

 

**(20.1)**

“Why are we wearing these?” Nino asks Jun as they were sneaking towards the Budget Committee’s Office way past dismissal, wearing awfully tight matching black full body suits that Jun may have mistaken for ‘discreet yet fashionable’ (metallic Swarovski studs sewn on the body suits are anything but discreet).

“Sshh. The guards may hear,” Jun hushed, Nino rolled his eyes. “Do you have the key?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be willing to go through this in this ridiculous outfit if I didn’t.” Nino dangled the set of keys provided by Aiba earlier that day in front of Jun then the latter snatched them.

The plan was simple: enter the office, steal Koki’s budget plan that he had yet to submit to the University’s Principal (which was due tomorrow), and switch it with the form they printed earlier, care of Kamenashi, the one with the connections to the failure of a secretary that was Ueda. In their own printed forms, the original 30,000 Yen budget was restored (Nino had insisted on an increase of the damn money but Jun refused).

The task was accomplished “smoothly” from there: Jun opened the room on the third key, they scrambled to Koki’s desk with their flashlights dying on them, and managed to switch the printouts after tossing Koki’s not-so-organized desk. They still had approximately 15 minutes before they could go out, just in time for the guards to clear their escape route. So all Nino had to do was wait, and stare at Jun’s desirable figure enhanced by the body suit illuminated by the moonlight, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice.

Luck didn’t side with Nino, though, as Jun looked back at Nino just when Nino let himself smile at the view.

“What are you smiling about?”

“N-Nothing,” Nino looked away and hoped that the moonlight didn’t catch his blushing cheeks.

No such thing as good luck when it comes to Jun for Nino, though, as Jun walked towards him to close their distance. Nino was prepared for it: a tease, banter, anything but Jun being serious all of the sudden as he uttered:

“What happened to us, Nino?”

Nino didn’t have an answer.

 

**(-367)**

“Is this seat taken?” A particularly strikingly handsome boy, pointing towards the chair beside Nino, asked. He still had the decency to shake his head as he continued to stare.

“I’m Matsumoto Jun.”

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” he managed to answer back as he felt his heart race at the sound of the man’s voice.

“Are you twins?” Jun asked him and pointed towards the girl with large-rimmed glasses and twin pigtails on his other side. “You almost have the same face.”

Any other occasion, Nino would probably tell the stupid person that they’re actually stupid. This time however, where Nino was suddenly drawn into Jun’s sincere-looking orbs, he couldn’t even find his voice to say ‘no’ (or anything for that matter).

From then on, Nino had lied that Naka Riisa was his long lost twin sister.

 

**(-339)**

Over the past few weeks Nino got extremely close to Jun (not without saying his apologies for lying that Naka was his twin at first).

“Do you think Naka has a boyfriend?” Jun asked him one time, who smiled embarrassingly (and adorably at that too).

Nino didn’t like to think about how he almost cried to Aiba that night because he was stupid to think that Jun was anything but a straight man.

 

**(-328)**

Nino didn’t think that he almost jumped for joy due to the knowledge that Jun was acting as a matchmaker for Naka and Masuda, and that Jun was gay.

Aiba told him he might be in love with Jun.

Nino smacked Aiba’s shoulder in return, hiding his already crimson cheeks.

 

**(-290)**

When Jun touched him, Nino’s skin tingled.

Nino decidedly clings to Jun afterwards, not minding Jun’s half-hearted protests as he reveled in the sensation and happiness of having Jun close.

 

**(-256)**

As Nino watched Jun take the stage and speak his name when he entered the contest for Mr. Far Yokohama University Contest 2011, Nino thought that Aiba might be right. Especially when Jun smiled his embarrassed smile towards Nino as he was officially crowned.

_Maybe._

And then he remembered that love was not supposed to unfold like this.

 

**(-200)**

Jun kissed him one night: one drunken night when Nino actually paid for the overpriced drinks.

The price of the drinks were hardly the issue as Nino bolted away from Jun, crying why the hell on earth did Jun kiss him so easily when he was so damned confused about his own feelings for the other man.

 

**(-194)**

Apparently, Nino went down as the biggest jerk in the university when they learned that he ‘dumped’ Mr. Far Yokohama University 2011, Matsumoto Jun, when Jun ‘confessed’. People actually pitied Jun because _“he’s still bewitched by Nino’s wondrous lips, poor man”_ …or something along those lines (Nino didn’t think his lips were particularly fetching, to be honest).

Nino wanted to call _bullshit_ on all the rumors…except that he was constantly running and hiding from Jun whenever Nino saw him.

Generally, he just could not clear the rumors when clearing it meant facing Jun.

 

**(-167)**

The rumors calmed and eventually died, but Nino wasn’t over it.

Especially now that he had to see Jun moving on, passing by Nino like he was some invisible person who didn’t exist when Nino didn’t have the chance to hide or run.

Nino had a bad week after that. And the next. And the week after the next.

 

**(-126)**

“He’s hurt,” Aiba concluded when he was ranting about it one night. “He really likes you and you just won’t give him an answer when he sought you for it.”

“Let me give the facts to you: a) he did not confess, he kissed me, and b) he does not like me.”

“Right. That’s why he tried getting to you for weeks, only to be avoided. And now, you’re complaining to me that he’s not all over you when he could’ve interpreted you avoiding him as a clear message.”

“What message?” Nino asked as if he still didn't know.

“That you don’t want anything to do with him.”

“He kissed me while drunk, Aiba.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not serious about it.”

Nino couldn’t help hoping. For what exactly, he was not sure, or just afraid to admit.

 

**(-111.1)**

“He’s not ignoring me anymore!” Nino literally danced due to glee when he reported to Aiba the latest development between him and Jun.

“Please tell me you’re actually going to confess to him.”

Nino stopped in his tracks. “But I’m not in love with him.”

Aiba rolled his eyes, something that he only did when he was extremely annoyed about a particular Nino behavior (and Nino last saw it when they were in middle school).

“Oh yes you are. What’s stopping you from admitting it?”

 

**(-111.2)**

For the record, Nino thought Aiba was wrong (because sad as it may, Aiba was always right when it came to the matters of the heart). Because Nino had been in love before, once, when he was eleven. Kame was his teammate back when he still had the delusions of becoming a baseball player while Aiba played for the opposing team.

Nino reminisced that he was having a particularly bad day at that time, throwing bad straight balls, losing points, and earning the coach’s ire, in that order. He forgot to even bring his water jug so when he was benched, he searched for the nearest vending machine to drink (Aiba would let him drink from his own but he was an enemy and Nino was uncomfortable begging for Kame when he saw the tiny PET bottle the latter owned when he unceremoniously spied the latter’s organized gym bag).

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, the machine ate his coins and when he tried again, he realized that he’s 10 yen shy of his desired drink – the cheapest one. Nino kicked the machine to no avail and gave up; getting his change, moving slightly away from the machine, turning his eyes towards the pavement below and wondered why today sucked.

Nino heard coins being put in the machine and looked up. He should warn the poor guy his age that the machine was a money eater. He didn’t get to do it though as two drinks came out of the machine.

“Here” the boy, wearing the same baseball uniform as Aiba as he handed out a drink (20 yen more expensive than what Nino would’ve gotten). “I saw you struggling with the machine earlier and figured I could just give this to you.”

“Uh…thanks.” Nino got the drink. “This is not what I wanted though.”

“Oh. But I saw you checking that drink earlier until you settled for the cheapest one.”

“You’re very observant, I see. I still couldn’t pay for this though.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not asking for that.” The boy smiled at him, with eyes that are too big for a Japanese, eyebrows that were unruly, and crooked teeth. However, Nino did find him interesting, extremely pretty when he smiled and his actions a while ago just made him into a savior when Nino was having the worst day of his life (okay, maybe the second worst; nothing beats the frustration he had when his mom caught him getting ‘worked up’ on a porn magazine).

The boy trailed “I am—“

“Mattsun!” A familiar voice called for ‘Mattsun’. “Kazu!” Right, the voice is familiar. It’s Aiba-familiar. “The game is going to start soon! Hurry!”

After their nickname introductions were made by Aiba on their behalf, they went back to the game (Nino to his bench). He actually appreciated the seat as he watched Mattsun, excellently playing as a catcher. Nino wondered what kind of face was Mattsun wearing when he’s playing, since he couldn't see it with Mattsun’s mask and at this distance.

Nino knew that he wouldn’t have a chance to meet the boy after that, but when Nino got a knee injury and he was required to ride a bus instead of his bicycle, he met Mattsun again, face lit up in recognition as he saw Nino.

Mattsun and Nino rode the bus together since then, sharing stories and good laughs. Nino learned almost everything about Mattsun then, even the latter’s mood, what makes him tick and what makes him happy. Mattsun learned about Nino too, what actions could make Nino whine or blush.

Nino was sure that he fell in love with Mattsun back then.

But as fate would have it, Mattsun had to move to Tokyo because of the job placement of his dad, and moved out of Far Yokohama.

Nino doesn’t even know Mattsun’s full name, but he’s sure that he wouldn’t compare it with his feelings for Jun.

Sure, it’s similar, and strikingly so – even the heartache. But Nino fell in love with Mattsun _in time_. He didn’t just become fascinated with him just like he was with Jun in mere seconds. And Nino always believed that love matured with time.

Nino didn’t believe in love at first sight.

 

**(-85)**

“Don’t you cuddle in front of me, get a fucking room,” Nino glared at Kame and Maru who were undeniably endearing when they cuddled.

“What happened to him?” Kame whispered to Maru’s ear. Nino was practically one of their supporters when they were awkward to one another despite confessing to each other. They cannot even touch each other in private, much less show affection in public. And now that they have finally accepted the perks of showing off your boyfriend and even embraced Nino’s logic that a classroom is _still_ a room and therefore, it’s totally fine to make out (they don’t though – not in front of Nino anyway), Nino was throwing tantrums at everything that reminds him of romance, or Jun, or both, including them.

“He saw Jun hug someone.” Maru answered and Nino looked back at them with menacing eyes, both Kame and Maru gulped, wondering if Nino had supersensitive ears.

“But it’s just a hug! And Jun only did it to demonstrate his respect to Ohno-senpai when he interviewed him for the campus newspaper.” Kame reasoned. When Nino growled at them like a tiger, the couple thought that Nino’s superhuman hearing might be real.

Maru whispered back that if Nino could not even accept the fact that he was in love, how could he recognize the fact that he was jealous?

Nino heard everything Maru said and sighed; eventually deciding that getting out of that classroom, far away from Kame and Maru was his only way to escape.

 

**(-34)**

“What is he doing?” Kame asked Aiba who just shrugged as he e-mailed his current girlfriend.

“Flirting with Jun again?” Aiba replied loud enough for Nino to hear and give them a glare in a second.

Nino was talking to Jun. But it couldn’t be called flirting when all Nino did was insult Jun, throwing harsh comments about something that Jun did. Jun countered something about Nino being nosy when it wasn’t even his business. The content of their argument changes but the tone, ridiculous nickname calling (on Nino’s part) and witty remarks don’t.

“Are you sure?” Kame asked again as Nino and Jun’s argument would put any ‘cat and dog’ fight into shame.

“No.” Aiba replied. “It’s Nino we’re talking about after all. He usually shows his affection the wrong way but Jun won’t just laugh the comments out like we usually do.”

“What a pair.” Kame said as he watched their friends argue that day, and the days succeeding that, wondering if the time for Nino to admit his feelings would ever come.

Nino just thought that the only way he could keep Jun’s attention was by annoying him frequently.

 

**(20.2)**

“What happened to us?” Jun asked again, inching closer to Nino than Nino was usually comfortable with since the ‘Great Avoidance Era’. Nino stumbled as he took a step back and lost his balance, which made him sit on Koki’s office chair. As Jun towered over him, Nino was overwhelmed with a surge of different emotions: uncertainty, self-consciousness, nervousness, confusion, fear, sadness.

Hope. Want.

Before Nino could even think, he grabbed on Jun’s wrist lightly and pulled Jun closer until Jun’s lips were hovering over his, mere centimeters away. He looked for something on Jun’s eyes, anything that might indicate Jun’s opposition. Instead he found eyes that reflect his own: Jun wanted this, wanted him still.

Nino was suddenly brave enough to accept all of this: his true feelings and Jun’s. 

When Nino closed that gap between them and put his hand on the back of Jun’s head, he was able to name that one feeling he was denying all this time.

_Love._

Jun responded with the kiss soon, their tongues meeting in a dance of passion, almost desperate, doing more with a tilt of a head, a firm grip on one’s shoulder but it never seemed enough. Nino wondered how far could they go now that they didn’t have alcohol in their system and that their objective was clear.

Jun broke away for air and Nino found his breath taken away as he saw how dark Jun’s eyes became, how plump and red Jun’s luscious lips turned, and how Jun’s features were showcased as the moonlight hit his face.

Jun was beautiful.

Nino realized that Jun was already on his lap when their lips met once more and suddenly hated himself because he could have had _this_ earlier but he was just too stubborn. It was instantaneously replaced by tingling warmth and overwhelming happiness as Jun’s tongue touched his. He was urging Jun closer, _closer_ until he felt Jun freeze above him.

Suddenly, Nino’s ears picked up sounds. Steps, two voices rapping, and then the sound of a door swinging.

Koki and Sho had their arms slung on each other’s shoulder, looking at them like they’ve been caught making out.

And they were making out. _Shit_.

“Yow p-peeps,” Koki slurred. “If you are here to have sex, please don’t do it in my chair…how did you get in anyways?” Koki looked thoughtful and Sho was still gaping at them. Jun slid down from his lap and distanced himself from Nino.

It was then that Taguchi and Ueda came into view, the latter saying something about keeping their voices down or the guards may hear.

“So since we’re here and all, how about we all go out for a drink? My treat!” Taguchi said, and it was then that Nino noticed that all four of them were buzzed.

Nino and Jun used their escape route with the other four to head over the nearest bar, much to their dismay.

 

**(20.3)**

They arrived at the bar with most of its customers already dead drunk. But that didn’t stop the crew from getting alcoholic beverages. In fact, the members of the drinking club increased: Ohno, Aiba, Maru and Kame all went there to join them.

Thankfully, Taguchi was true to his word that he’d pay for the drinks that night, so Nino and Jun drowned their sorrows of unsuccessfully stealing the budget plan when it was already in their hands while being ridiculed for wearing matching studded body suits (Jun ignored them, muttering something about people not understanding true fashion while Nino growled and wanted the mirrored disco ball to swallow him whole). Nino only managed to perk up when Taguchi and Ueda promised to give 10,000 yen to each party for their screw up (albeit drunk so they made a binding contract on a table napkin). Jun still blamed himself for not perfecting the job. Sho was moping something about ‘love-related failure’ while Ohno and Aiba soothed him. Koki tried getting Sho in the mood but failed. Meanwhile, lovebirds Kame and Maru couldn’t get enough of each other.

Draft beers, tequila body shots and some fancy Blow Jobs (the cocktail) later, Nino felt like his world was already turning, and all of them knew that they were drunk when they started laughing uncontrollably because of Taguchi’s puns.

“Wanna get out of here?” Jun asked him.

Nino wouldn’t say no.

 

**(21)**

“So tell me what happened,” Aiba nonchalantly asked him after he nursed his excruciating headache and actually managed to go to school because there are only a few days left before the election.

“What— ”

“Who topped?”

“Aiba!” Nino shouted partly because Aiba was speaking in an extremely loud voice enough for the crowd to hear and partly because he wanted to end the conversation because he couldn't remember.

“Him?” But Nino remained extremely quiet and it didn’t seem that his blush (caused by his overactive imagination) betrayed him…much.

“You didn’t have penetrative sex?” Silence.

“Blowjob at least? We did order that cocktail for you guys”

“Aiba…”

“…You didn’t even go there? Aww, you’re so cute Nino, you’re acting like a virgin! So how was the handjob?”

“Aiba!” And to Nino’s surprise, Aiba actually shut up. He turned and saw Jun, passing by and a rush of memories came to him: fiery touch of bodies, the way they wrestled out of their clothes, and him gasping, pleading, screaming _Jun, Jun, Jun_ , and…

Oh.

He tried meeting Jun’s eyes, because if his logic served him right, what happened after could only be… _that_. But as he did, Nino didn’t see an embarrassed expression that one usually wore after the deed. It was more of a hurt, betrayed look that Jun was sporting – so that was why Aiba grew quiet.

“Okay, _now_ you’ve got to tell me what happened between you two,” Aiba demanded as Jun passed by them in record time. “Why did he looked like you abandoned him in the middle of sex?”

“I didn’t!” Nino protested, but later corrected, “I don’t think I did.”

“You can’t remember,” Aiba stated and remembered how Nino blacked out one time he got him drunk.

“…Not everything,” Nino admitted, knowing that it was futile to even hide it from Aiba. This was why he never drank at expensive sleazy bars – the atmosphere alone could make him drunk and he was not exactly strong when it came to sickeningly sweet alcoholic beverages either.

“Where were you this morning?” Aiba asked.

“At home, tending to my hangover.”

“No, before that. You don’t bring people to your dorm to have sex, Nino. The fine is too large for you to forget even when you’re drunk.”

“Uh…I’m at some migraine triggering white room…” _Could it be?_

“And you slipped out, without any goodbye of some sort.”

“But I was alone! I searched but there was no one else!”

“Well, you tell him that. I think it’s not an exaggeration to say that he believes you didn’t want to do anything with him after that one night encounter.”

It devastated Nino that he didn’t know how.

 

**(22)**

After a series of another Jun Avoidance and attempts on his end, Nino decided to concentrate on Sho’s speech on the upcoming Meeting de Avance. He knew that even if Jun avoided the world for the time being, he wouldn’t miss Ohno and his stage appearance before the fated election the next day.

And maybe then, Nino could fix this mess.

It didn’t mean that he would give up his on Sho’s campaign though – relationships are relationships, elections and campaigns are different.

Here they were, seated on the stage with blue and red as its color scheme, a single podium at the center, and the Election Committee facilitating the whole event. Aiba was displaying a rare moment of leadership and instructing everyone on their position. Nino was calming Sho’s nerves by letting his hands stay on Sho’s sloping shoulders (with much difficulty) as he spied Jun holding Ohno’s hands gently, speaking in low murmurs that he would’ve felt jealous of if not for his own nerves killing him because _this is it_ , the deciding moment.

Or maybe he was already jealous but hoped that every other feeling would overwhelm it.

The program started as soon as it hit 5:30 pm with the hosts Murakami and Yokoyama facilitating the whole program (it turned out to be a very loud one, maybe the loudest Meeting de Avance in the history of this University).

Sho took the center stage first, speaking his ideas brimming with life, cracking a joke or two when appropriate, and generally excited people enough to vocally approve with his plan laid out in front of the whole campus. Nino smiled at Sho when he was back to his seat, his shaking suddenly visible, but from the looks of it, Sho was satisfied with his own work. Nino couldn’t be more proud.

Ohno on the other hand, inspired a silent movement, but a movement nonetheless, touching people’s hearts and awareness, ending with a very memorable line _“If leaders, cannot move people, how can they expect people to follow them?”_ and bowed out. Even Nino thought that Ohno’s speech was fantastic.

At that moment, Jun’s eyes met his. It could mean a myriad of things although looking at Jun’s gaze right now, it could only mean _’congratulations, great campaign’_. Nino returned the gaze back, hoping that the same emotion reflected in his eyes and that sometime after this ended they’d be able to talk about _them_. Sho and Ohno’s futures were now on the voters’ hands and he’d have to fix his own.

 

**(23)**

“Jun, talk to me,” Nino pleaded and finally, for the first time on that election day after he voted for Sho, Jun turned, shock evident in his face, probably with the tone Nino used.

“What else is there? There’s nothing to talk about. I know what leaving means, Nino.”

“I’m not supposed to.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that _before_ you actually leave.” Jun replies. “The message was clear, I’m just conveniently there and I’m a quick fuck, a one-night stand.”

“No you’re not! You’re something else…even though I cannot remember everything...” Nino knew that he said the wrong words when he saw Jun’s face contort.

“You can’t remember?” Jun asked in an almost whisper, hurt.

“Not everything. But I do remember some things.” Nino admitted.

“Am I that forgettable?”

“NO!” Nino shouted in protest. “It’s just—I was dead drunk, okay.”

“But all you had was a beer, two Blow Job shots and a shot of tequila.”

“I’m still dead drunk, Jun…” Nino hides the blush that persistently crept up his face when he admitted his weakness.

“You’re a lightweight.” Jun mused; some hint of humor coloring his voice which Nino took as a good sign. “You blackout when you’re drunk?”

“…Yes.”

“And the reason why you left is?”

“I couldn’t even remember where I was, or what I was doing before I saw you in the corridor.”

“And you couldn’t even wait for someone to get back to you for a moment? I went to the nearest supermarket to buy some ingredients and prepare breakfast, you know.”

“Did you see your room Jun? It’s so white and abnormally clean, it gives me a migraine!” Jun actually laughed at him.

“What I’m trying to say is…I’m sorry,” Nino said. “Not just now but also for what happened before the whole election campaign. I didn’t want to accept that I’m in love because I don’t believe in love at first sight so I denied the attraction that I feel for you but it just wouldn’t die down and I just—”

“You speak too much and at an incredible speed too,” Jun interrupted.

“Well, I may be hanging around Sho and Aiba too much.” Nino replied. “So…”

“So?”

“I said I’m in love with you.”

“Yes.”

“And you still haven’t answered back.”

“Yes.”

“Will you ever tell me your answ—”

“I already said yes, Nino. _Twice_.” Nino tried to hide his smile with his left hand – he failed because Jun saw it anyway. Feeling bolder, Nino wrapped his arms around the taller man, while the latter tucked his face on the crook of Nino’s neck hugging his waist.

“What we’re you planning on cooking if I didn’t leave?” Nino asked Jun.

Jun contemplated for two whole excruciating minutes before he replied, “I’d actually let you choose – pancakes or traditional Japanese breakfast.”

Nino couldn’t contain his glee.

 

**(24)**

Murakami kept on frowning after the votes we’re tallied via the electronic voting machine; they’ve still got time, he said to Yokoyama who was quiet and made a do-over of the vote count. Again. Nino made it obvious to them that even if he was now holding hands with Jun, some things still made him impatient.

“What’s wrong?” Jun broke the silence, Nino looked at him and saw that his brows were furrowed in the same way his own pair were.

“We tallied this twice electronically and the result is still the same.” Yokoyama spoke.

“Well? Tell us who won so that we’d be able to make an appropriate speech for each of our candidates tomorrow at the inauguration,” Nino replied, imagining Sho and Ohno who were next door.

“But that’s the thing.” Murakami interrupted. “The result is a tie.”

“A TIE?!” Jun and Nino chorused. Aiba visibly jumped from his chair.

“Yes. A tie. I’m not sure how that happened. We practically begged everyone to vote and while there are people who cannot be bothered, we’ve at least estimated an odd number for someone to win.” Murakami explained in great detail the lengths he and Yokoyama went through (although convincing some young students and being treated to wines and cocktails by a very famous sommelier didn’t seem such a hassle).

Nino looked at his surroundings, trying to calm himself and Jun by keeping their hands linked when he saw an aberrantly silent Aiba.

“Aiba-chan” Nino just mentioned Aiba’s name and Aiba acted like he’d spooked (maybe he had). “What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aiba started fiddling with his fingers.

“Did you do something with the programming of the main server that would screw up the results?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“NO!” Aiba shouted. “I didn’t do anything with the main server…but I may have screwed up the numbers.” All eyes are on him and so he continued. “I did not vote.”

“You what?!”

“You cannot expect me to choose between Sho-chan and Oh-chan!” Aiba objected.

“Well, how about voting for the one your best friend campaigned for—what?” Nino felt a tug at his arm by a now glowering Jun. Aiba stared, praying that Nino would be so absorbed by Jun’s gaze that he wouldn’t remember the situation. _If only_ , Aiba thought.

“You’re the Election Chairman”

“I know. I failed. I’m sorry.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t have sex with the both of them and that’s why you’re acting so torn.” Nino said jokingly but his mouth’s shape turned into an ‘O’ when Aiba ducked his head.

“I thought you have a girlfriend?”

“Becky broke up with me before the election campaign even started.”

“I-I thought you liked Jun?” Nino reminisced to the time he saw Aiba’s game-on face. Jun eyed him quizzically.

“What? Nino, MatsuJun loves you. I couldn’t even charm my way to him even if I tried.” Aiba reassured him. But the statement didn’t change the fact that they still had a problem.

“Now what?” Jun asked.

“Now we tell the campus about the truth.”

 

**(25.1)**

“Janken,” Higashiyama-sensei proposed when both Ohno and Sho took the center stage in front of the whole campus that became confused when the result of the election turned out to be a tie. A lot of people actually protested but when the charismatic teacher explained that luck was a skill and that the candidate would be able to lead better with Lady Luck beside him, there really was no other option and almost the whole of campus consented (which was good, since a redo of the election would cost a whole lot of money; but not before the crowd forced Aiba to freaking vote, yet Aiba was convinced he could not choose between the two).

The moment the candidates were made to face each other instead of the crowds with their right hands combined in a fist, Higashiyama-sensei, who turned out to be their umpire, wished them luck. This made the masses excited, shouting cheers for both Ohno and Sho until they heard a taiko being drummed by Ohkura (Nino didn’t know when the taiko was brought to the stage but he realized that he didn’t really care). The taiko beats were made in the tune of the traditional janken song, making the rest of the crowd sing, and when Higashiyama-sensei nodded at the two of them and released the hands that were covering both Ohno’s and Sho’s; they knew it was time. Nino held his breath as he watched the scene in front of him in as if in slow motion.

_“First it’s rock, Jankenpon!”_

 

**(25.2)**

“Sho-san is going to be a great executive assistant to the President.” Jun comforted Nino after Ohno—or Satoshi as Sho now addressed him, took his oath, who took Sho immediately under his wing. Sho agreed, making the Vice President of Internal and External Affairs, Kato and Koyama respectively, wonder why Ohno needed one when he had them (since VPs do not really function unless the President fell down or something similar, so they should naturally assume that if anyone was going to be assistants, it was going to be them).

“You should know that you technically didn’t win this,” Nino growled, still moping in his defeat.

“You’re not being a good sport.” Jun answered. “Besides I did win something—or rather _someone_.”

Nino smiled. “In that case, will you be willing to cook that breakfast for me?”

Jun blushed at Nino’s statement “If you want to.”

“I want to,” Nino affirmed and then smirked as he added, “I also want what precedes that breakfast.”

“Only if you promise to not run away.”

“I would also promise to remember every single detail. And I’m swearing off alcohol in that span.”

Nino fell in love a little more as he saw Jun beaming at him. He didn't ever want to lose this.

 

This was not a love story.

Or it wasn’t supposed to be.

It started with a simple plotting on Nino’s side, and ended up being a large mess of an election campaign being caught up in the exchange of fire from the campaign managers more than their candidates; enveloped in political (and personal) candidate and non-candidate rumors, burglary, jealousy, friendship building, and more bickering.

In the end, they ended up together. But Nino certainly didn’t mind, neither did Jun.

Love story or not, this was how they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the deleted scene, visit [here](http://yumenosete.livejournal.com/8351.html) (scroll to the bottom)


End file.
